LATELY
by december28
Summary: Aku fikir tujuan kita sama, aku fikir mimpi kita sama, aku fikir...perasaan kita sama. DAELO DAEJAE FANFICTION . DAEHYUN ZELO YOUNGJAE . BAP. OOC. YAOI . DLDR .Typo .Reviewnya yaa (o.o)9


**LATELY**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Yoo Youngjae

**.**

Genre: Drama

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

Aku selalu berfikir bahwa dalam hidup kita ada satu tujuan yang sama.

Kita hidup saat itu untuk mendukung kehidupan kita di masa depan nanti.

Kita tertawa saat itu untuk kenangan yang mungkin akan kita rindukan nanti.

Kita menangis saat itu untuk kesakitan yang mungkin datang lebih besar di masa tua kita nanti.

Aku fikir tujuan kita sama.

Aku fikir mimpi kita sama.

Aku fikir…perasaan kita sama.

…..

Dia menggenggam tangan Junhong, membuat Junhong yang tengah termenung refleks menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau datang?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Junhong yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

Tangan pemuda itu –Daehyun memang hangat.

Selalu hangat hingga setiap saat dapat membuat Junhong lupa diri.

"Berapa lama kau menunggu?"

Junhong mengangkat bahunya seolah memberitahu Daehyun untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kau datang bersama orang tuamu?"

Junhong mengangguk, mengusap tangan Daehyun dengan ibu jarinya yang mulai dingin karena hawa malam di halaman luas rumah Daehyun.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam? Kau kedinginan"

Daehyun mengusap kasar tangan Junhong, menakup kedua tangan itu dan menghembuskan hawa hangat dari dalam mulutnnya.

"Kau bisa demam"

Junhong tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, menatap Daehyun yang masih menghangatkan tangannya dan sesekali mengusapnya.

"Acara makan malamnya sudah di mulai?"

"Belum, Aku lapar..bisa kita masuk sekarang?"

Daehyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya, bangkit dan menarik tangan Junhong untuk bangun dari kursi taman.

"Ayo kita masuk, aku juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada orang tua kita"

Junhong diam, menahan tangannya yang akan di tarik masuk ke dalam rumah Daehyun yang luas.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Junhong penasaran, takut lebih tepatnya.

Menarik tangan Daehyun memintanya untuk menjawab lebih cepat.

"Aku akan bicara di dalam, sekarang kita masuk dan makan dulu, okay?"

Junhong akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang nampak tampan malam ini dengan mantel hitam tebal dan scarf abu-abunya.

Daehyun-nya..memang selalu tampan.

Daehyun-nya…entah sampai kapan Junhong bisa memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan.'Daehyun-nya' karena Junhong tau sejak lama..bahwa Daehyun-nya bukan sepenuhnya milik Junhong.

…

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Daehyun mengangguk sopan, mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan sapu tangan dan mengenggak perlahan wine-nya.

"Baik paman, perusahaan dalam kondisi terbaiknya saat ini"

"Kau memiliki putera yang pintar Jung!"

Tuan Choi –Ayah Junhong menepuk pundak sahabatnya –Ayah Daehyun bangga, tertawa puas sambil menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum simpul disisi Junhong.

"Kau lihat tunanganmu Junhong? kau harus lebih giat belajar dan mencapai gelar sarjanamu dengan cepat"

Junhong mengangguk malu, tertawa kearah Daehyun yang menatapnya memaklumi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah Junhong lulus dari universitas?"

Ibu Daehyun tertawa jahil dan menyenggol bahu Junhong yang menunduk, Junhong tau arah pembicaraan ini.

Dan menurut pengalamannya, pembicaraan inilah yang paling di hindari Daehyun.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja pernikahan! Hahaha" Tuan Jung tertawa keras dan mengangkat gelas wine-nya tinggi-tinggi.

Mereka semua tertawa puas dan saling berbincang tentang masa depan kami nanti.

Mereka semua membayangkan kami yang menikah dan menetap di Amerika untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluarga disana.

Mereka semua…tidak melihat kearah Daehyun yang diam dan sesekali berdehem ragu-ragu.

Junhong tau…Daehyun akan mengatakan sesuatu malam ini.

"Aku…tidak akan menikahi Junhong"

Junhong memejamkan matanya.

Daehyun benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Aku…memiliki orang lain yang aku cintai"

Daehyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

….

**Memory**

**2 Years ago.**

"Apa Daehyun hyung akan menyukainya?"

Junhong mengusap kotak hadiah yang dibelinya pulang kuliah tadi, menatap jam tangan di dalamnya dengan wajah merah berseri-seri.

"Tuan Junhong pasti bahagia kan?"

Junhong mengangguk yakin, menatap sopir keluarganya yang tertawa senang melihat Junhong.

"Apa kau percaya ini tuan Han? Aku akan menikah dengan Daehyun hyung suatu saat nanti" Junhong tersenyum, mengusap cincin di jari cantiknya dengan perasaan bahagia. "Aku…menyukai Daehyun hyung sejak kecil, aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dan menangis jika dia meninggalkanku. Aku akan menempel padanya setiap hari sampai akhirnya Daehyun hyung menyerah dan menggandeng tanganku untuk bermain bersama. Aku benar-benar menyukainya…karena dia tampan dan pintar, dia baik dan-"

"Dia memiliki segalanya kan?"

Junhong tertawa, membuat mata cantiknya menyipit dan membiarkan lesung di pipi pucatnya muncul malu-malu.

"Benar. Dia sempurna dan dia milikku~"

Junhong terkekeh senang, kembali mengusap hadiah di pangkuannya dan menjaganya hati-hati.

"Apa sudah sampai?"

"Kita akan sampai kantor Tuan Daehyun 5 menit lagi"

Junhong mendengung mengerti, mulai merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya agar terlihat baik di hadapan Daehyun.

Jung Daehyun-nya.

….

"Kau tunggulah disini Tuan Han.. Aku akan naik sendiri ke atas"

"Baik tuan Junhong"

Junhong membuka pintu mobilnya, melangkah riang menyusuri parkiran luas kantor keluarga Jung tempat Daehyun bekerja.

"Tunggu~! Aku mohon tunggu dulu!"

Junhong menoleh ke kanan, menatap ragu pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari mengejar pemuda lain yang beberapa langkah berada di depan.

"Yoo Youngjae!"

Junhong kenal suara pemuda itu, Daehyun-nya.

"Aku bilang tunggu dulu!"

Junhong melangkah mundur untuk bersembunyi di balik pilar dan mobil-mobil yang berbaris rapi.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Daehyun!"

Junhong diam mendengarkan, mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak hadiah miliknya yang akan diberikan hari ini pada Daehyun.

"Dengarkan aku…"

"Kau akan menikah…"

Junhong menarik nafasnya mendengar suara parau pemuda itu.

Kakinya melemas karena takut membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Junhong memberanikan diri mengintip untuk melihat, menahan nafasnya saat mengetahui Daehyun-nya tengah mengecupi tangan pemuda lain yang sedang terisak menangis.

"Kau akan menikah dengan anak itu…kau akan menikahinya"

Benar.

Jung Daehyun akan menikahiku.

Kami sudah bertunangan minggu lalu.

Anggukan kepalamu dan bilang padanya bahwa kau akan menikah denganku hyung.

Katakan padanya bahwa kita akan menikah setelah aku dewasa dan kita akan hidup bersama berdua.

Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu.

Katakan padanya bahwa…-

"Aku tidak akan menikahinya.."

Junhong menahan nafasnya dengan air mata yang meluncur cepat dari bola mata beningnya.

Kakinya semakin melemas hingga membuat Junhong jatuh bersandar pada pilar dan memeluk lututnya bagai orang ketakutan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Jangan teruskan..

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku.."

Jangan katakan..

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti, dia pasti akan mengerti aku mencintai orang lain"

Jangan…

"Aku mohon jangan pergi..aku mencintaimu Youngjae-ya"

Junhong menutup bibirnya karena takut isak tangisnya mengeluarkan suara dan mengganggu Daehyun, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan membiarkan darah segar mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika harus menikahi seseorang..Aku hanya akan menikahimu"

Berputar.

Dunia Junhong mulai berputar dengan suara dengung di kedua telinganya.

"T-tuan han.."

Junhong berbisik memohon pertolongan. Menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar suara kekasih Daehyun terisak dan Daehyun yang dengan sabar menenangkannya.

Keduanya melangkah menjauh dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar bagai lonceng kematian untuk Junhong.

"Tuan…han, tolong aku hiks.."

"**Aku hanya mencintaimu.."**

"Tuan..Tuan han…"

"**Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku.."**

"Tolong aku…..hiks"

….

**Now **

"Apa maksudmu Daehyun!"

Tuan Jung mulai berteriak, membuat Junhong menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat.

"Tenang dulu, katakan apa yang terjadi? Apa..kalian bertengkar?"

Daehyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Choi.

"Aku minta maaf paman, tapi aku…"

"Jangan teruskan."

Semua orang menatap pada Junhong yang diam dengan kepala tertunduk, tangan Junhong yang gemetar perlahan melepas cincin di jari manisnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Junhong-ah~"

Junhong mendongak dan tersenyum kecil menatap Nyonya Jung yang mulai terisak kecil.

"Aku..ingin pulang Appa, kepalaku sakit"

Junhong masih berusaha menjaga suaranya yang mulai pecah bergetar, menatap ayahnya yang terlihat mengerti dan bangkit.

"Junhong-ah, aku…"

"Cincinnya…sedikit kecil di jariku hyung" Junhong mulai menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Memohon kepada ibunya dengan tatapan agar segera membawanya cepat pergi dari suasana canggung dan menyakitkan malam ini.

"Aku pulang dulu, Tuan Jung..Nyonya Jung dan…Daehyun hyung"

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, saat Daehyun sadar suasana sudah kacau dengan teriakan ayahnya dan tangis ibunya yang berlari mengejar keluarga Junhong yang melangkah keluar rumah.

Daehyun menatap cincin itu gamang, menundukkan kepalanya setelah sadar bahwa Junhong mengetahui dirinya yang berencana membatalkan pertunangan ini.

Jika Junhong belum tau, Junhong tidak akan dengan mudahnya melepas cincin itu dan pergi tanpa menuntut penjelasan.

Jika Junhong belum tau, Junhong mungkin akan menangis kencang dan meminta padanya untuk berhenti bercanda.

Daehyun lupa sejak kapan sifat Junhong menjadi lebih diam dan berhati-hati.

Daehyun lupa sejak kapan Junhong berhenti mengikutinya dan meminta macam-macam padanya.

Daehyun lupa sejak kapan tatapan mata Junhong menjadi sayu saat melihat dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Daehyun lupa sejak kapan suara Junhong terdengar lemah dan tidak bersemangat.

Yang Daehyun mulai ingat dan sadari adalah…dirinya menjadi sering memperhatikan Junhong lebih dari sebelumnya.

….

"Aku sudah membatalkan pertunanganku"

"Benarkah!?~"

Daehyun mengangguk, melebarkan matanya kaget saat merasakan Youngjae yang memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

Daehyun belum membalas pelukan itu, memilih memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Junhong tertawa dan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Daehyun-ah~"

Daehyun kembali mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Junhong menyatakan perasaannya yang polos dan hangat kepada Daehyun.

"Aku tau kau akan menepati janjimu~"

Daehyun mendengung menjawabnya, menarik nafas dan mulai membalas pelukan Youngjae yang bersenandung senang.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Hm~ aku sangat bahagia Daehyun-ah.."

Daehyun berusaha mengingat-ingat…kapan terakhir kali dirinya membuat Junhong bahagia.

Dan jawabannya adalah tidak pernah.

Daehyun tidak pernah berusaha membahagiakan Junhong seperti Daehyun berusaha membahagiakan Youngjae.

Daehyun tidak pernah menepati janjinya pada Junhong seperti Daehyun menepati janjinya pada Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Daehyun tidak pernah mencintai Junhong seperti Daehyun mencintai Youngjae.

Setidaknya Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan diriinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak mencintai Junhong, tidak sedikitpun dan tidak sedetikpun.

…

FIN

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~

THANK YOUUU ~

Ada kabar gembira(?)~~ aku udah wisuda looh wkwkwk.

Aku mungkin akan post ff lagi nanti sekitar tanggal 20-an.

Makasih buat temen-temen semuanya ^^

Dan untuk BAP, aku berdoa semoga mereka menang di persidangan dan bisa kembali comeback di bawah manajemen baru yang baik, dan yang penting tetap dengan formasi ber6.

Dan buat kakaknya Junhong….kamu bikin hati aku bergemuruh, ingin rasanya bikin kamu jadi selingkuhan Daehyun. /digampar junhong/

Dan buat kamu…yang baca ff ini. Makasih udah baca, sukur2 mau review, gak review juga gapapa. Udah pada gede, masa review harus dipaksa-paksa hihihi.

Pyooong~~


End file.
